The Remedy
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Sanji finds himself bored one day, but Zoro has a cure for it. WARNINGS: YAOI, FOUL LANGUAGE, AND A GRAPHIC LEMON!


Hello, lovelies!

I bring you some more Zosan, and this time it's kinky!

WARNINGS: Contains yaoi, foul language, bondage, ice play, slight masturbation, anal and orgasm!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanji sighed as he fingered his pack of cigarettes. He was bent over with his elbows resting on the railing, looking out across the vast ocean that they'd been sailing on for a week and a half straight. He grabbed a smoke out of the pack and lit up, inhaling deep the comforting nicotine.

Nami said they were nearing an island. The weather had turned cool, but not cold, meaning they were not coming upon a winter island. Sanji hoped that it was an autumn island. They hadn't come across one yet and he was curious about them.

He faintly heard Luffy, Usopp and Chopper fishing off the bow of the ship. He flippantly hoped that they were catching food, as their aquarium was running on empty, with only a few measly fish left. He knew that Robin was reading, and Nami working on her maps. Franky was building something, while Brook...well, he wasn't sure what Brook was doing. Sanji also heard heavy boots clomping around on deck, and they could only belong to one person: Roronoa Zoro.

He heard the heavy footsteps head in his direction and he smiled softly when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up and back against a hard chest.

"What are you doing, love-cook?" Zoro whispered, his deep voice caressing Sanji's ear.

"Nothing really," he shivered and turned around in the swordsman's arms. He latched his arms behind Zoro's neck, pulling himself close. "I'm pretty bored, actually."

"Bored?" Zoro chuckled as he nuzzled Sanji's sunshine hair. "I'm sure I can think of a way to fix that."

"I was hoping you could," Sanji grinned.

"C'mon, love-cook," Zoro pulled away and grasped the cook's hand.

He paused for a moment to think of their destination. A wild grin lit up his face when he decided, and he pulled Sanji behind him as they made their way there. He pushed the cook inside and shut the door behind them, making sure to lock it.

"Why are we in the kitchen?" Sanji frowned.

"Why not? It was closest," Zoro shrugged as he advanced towards the cook.

"You're so unrefined," Sanji scoffed but didn't move.

He leaned back against the counter and stretched his legs out in front of him as he reached into his pocket and withdrew his pack of smokes. He shook one out and lit up as he watched Zoro approach him, his eyes darkened with lust. He knew what that look meant.

He took another drag as Zoro came to a stop in front of him and then reached behind him to drop the hardly spent cigarette in the sink. The swordsman grabbed him, his fingers digging into the cook's slim hips as he crushed his lips against the blonds'.

Sanji moaned softly and trailed his hands up Zoro's chest, grasping his shoulders hard as the kiss deepened.

Zoro's tongue pushed inside the wet heat of Sanji's mouth and he pulled the cook firm against him. Their clothed chests rubbed together, the friction of the material between them causing their nipples to harden.

Sanji's back arched as one of the swordsman's hands slid down from his hips and into the back of his pants.

Zoro grasped a cheek firmly and grinned when Sanji gasped under his touch. The way Sanji was arching for him...he knew that the cook was getting aroused, as was he. His half-erect member twitched in his pants as he imagined all the things he planned to do with the cook. This time, everything was going the way he planned.

Withdrawing his hand, Zoro grasped the cook's shoulders and spun them around. He pulled Sanji's back against his chest.

"Things are going my way this time, love-cook," Zoro whispered, his lips tickling the cook's ear.

Sanji merely nodded as he tried to suppress the shiver that ran through his body. He knew a lost battle when he saw one. The look in Zoro's eyes... Sanji couldn't stop himself, he shivered violently. He absolutely _loved_ when the swordsman took control. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was mind blowing. He vaguely wished that it weren't happening in the kitchen, but he knew he couldn't change the stubborn swordsman's mind.

He tried to even out his breathing and calm his thundering heart as Zoro pushed him backwards, forcing him to cross the room. He tried to turn around to see where he was being herded, but Zoro caught his chin, stopping him from looking.

Sanji's hips hit something solid and it took everything in him not to turn around and look. He gasped as Zoro pushed him harshly. His arms flailed as he fell for a few seconds before landing on a hard surface.

The kitchen table.

"Don't move," Zoro growled as he crossed the room.

Sanji could hear the swordsman rummaging around in the kitchen cupboards and the pantry. What could he be looking for? The blond wracked his brain, trying to think of what the swordsman would need from them.

"Zoro, what are you looking for?"

"Shut up," Zoro mumbled and continued searching.

Sanji sighed and lied back on the table. Sometimes the swordsman could be so stubborn; it was frustrating. He flippantly wished that he'd brought his cigarettes. He knew they were sitting across the kitchen, on the counter beside the sink. He contemplated dashing over to grab them, but knew the swordsman could move quickly when he wanted to. He wouldn't make it, and he didn't want to be punished—yet.

Zoro returned a few moments later. His face was lit up in a feral grin; he'd obviously found what he was looking for. The swordsman set the object to the side, in a spot that wouldn't be visible to the cook.

"Get up," Zoro ordered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sanji frowned slightly, but he got to his feet.

"Take your clothes off."

"Zoro, I really think we should move this somewhere el-"

Zoro growled deeply, crossing to the cook with long strides. He reached up and grasped a handful of the cook's hair violently and tilted his head back. Leaning in, he bit the junction between the cook's shoulder and neck.

"You know what's going to happen if you don't listen," Zoro breathed, his warm breath ghosting across the cook's neck. "So do it."

"Ahh," Sanji groaned.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Yeah."

Zoro nodded and stepped back, resuming his position from earlier as he waited.

Sanji gingerly fingered the wound on his neck before reaching for the buttons on his jacket. He unbuttoned them and pulled the garment off, letting it fall to the floor. He slipped the knot on his tie down but stopped when Zoro spoke.

"Leave the tie on."

Sanji left it hanging around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall into the pile.

"Put the belt on the table."

Sanji nodded and removed the belt, setting it to the side. He popped open the button on his slacks and pulled the zipper down. The pants fell to the ground, pooling around his ankles. He hesitated for a moment before letting his boxers fall as well.

"Lie down on the table," Zoro instructed. "Like you were before."

Sanji climbed onto the table and laid down on his back. His heart was racing as Zoro grasped the belt and moved towards his head.

The swordsman grabbed Sanji's hands and stretched both of his arms out above his head. He buckled the belt around his wrists, making sure that it was tight. He double-checked the binding and then picked up the item he'd retrieved earlier.

Sanji felt tugging on his bound hands and his face flushed with excitement when he realized what was happening. When Zoro stepped away, he attempted to move his hands but found that he couldn't. They were tied to the table.

Zoro moved downwards and set to work on the cook's legs. Using rope, he tied each ankle to a table leg so that the cook was spread-eagled.

He paused, standing over the cook. His gaze travelled down the blonds' body, stopping on his now fully erect cock. He grinned and leaned over him, grasping the tie and pulling it up over the cook's face so that it blindfolded him.

"Shit," Sanji hissed, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

Zoro climbed up on the table and over Sanji, propping himself up on his hands. Leaning down, he nipped at Sanji's lips before kissing him fully. His tongue slid inside the wet heat of the cook's mouth and moved against the blonds' tongue.

Sanji groaned and responded, meeting Zoro's tongue with his own until his lungs burned for breath. He reluctantly turned his head away and gasped, sucking in air.

"Tch," Zoro scoffed.

The swordsman's lips trailed down the cook's firm jaw and sucked at his neck until a raw red mark appeared in the creamy flesh. He moved downwards, his tongue firmly laving the cook's chest until he reached a nipple.

Zoro pulled on a nub with his teeth, grinning as Sanji arched his back sharply. He teased the nipple with his tongue before sucking it into mouth. Using his other hand, he pinched and pulled at the cook's other nipple.

"Fuck, Zoro..." Sanji groaned.

The cook's erection twitched and a drop of precum leaked from the head. He longed to reach down and grasp himself, but it was completely impossible. He could hardly move due to the restraints; the only thing he could move was his head, and even that was extremely limited.

Zoro moved off the table as he contemplated his next move. There was something he'd always wanted to do, but... Zoro sighed in frustration and moved to untie the cook's legs.

"What're you doing? We're not done, are we?" Sanji panted.

Zoro shook his head and then remembered that the cook was blindfolded and couldn't see him.

"No, we're not done yet."

He grabbed another coil of rope and re-tied Sanji's legs. This time, he tied the cook's shins to his thighs, and then attached another rope from the table to the rope around his legs, forcing them to spread open.

"Zoro..." Sanji groaned in discomfort.

They'd never used this position before, and it was really uncomfortable. He wiggled on the table – as much as he could with how tight he was tied – and attempted to find a spot that was less irritating.

"We've never done this before; it really hurts."

"Deal with it," Zoro barked. "It's fuckin' hot, and you know you'll end up liking it."

Sanji frowned and screwed his eyes shut. He could hear Zoro cross the room and open the...fridge?

"What the hell?" Sanji hissed. "You're hungry?"

"Yeah...hungry..." Zoro murmured as he opened the freezer.

He found what he was looking for, grabbed a bowl to put it in, and returned to the table. He grinned widely as he grasped something from it and climbed up and over the cook.

"Wha-ahh! Fuck!" Sanji yelped.

Something freezing was placed on his stomach. He arched his back, attempting to dislodge whatever it was, but couldn't move enough to do it.

Zoro chuckled deeply and placed the ice cube in his mouth. Leaning down, he dragged it across Sanji's stomach with his tongue. He moved it upwards and used it to tease the cook's nipples.

"Shit!" Sanji hissed and clenched his teeth.

The frozen water mixed with Zoro's hot breath was amazing. He'd never felt anything like it in his life. His cock sprung to life, standing fully erect as the ice cube moved up his chest, and then it was suddenly gone.

"Zor—mmm"

Zoro grasped the cube with his teeth and dropped it into Sanji's open mouth. He slanted his lips over the cook's, kissing him deep and forcing him to keep the ice in his mouth. He slid his tongue inside and their tongues moved together, fighting over the cube as it melted away in the combined heat from both of their mouths.

When it melted, Zoro jumped off the table and in between Sanji's spread legs. Grabbing another cube, he ran it through the cook's blond curls and around the base of his cock.

"Mmm," Sanji moaned, his hips instinctively bucking towards Zoro.

Zoro ran the ice up the cook's straining length and then around the leaking head. He wrapped his hand around the blonds' shaft, the ice between his hand and Sanji's cock and stroked him a few times.

"Holy...shit..." Sanji groaned brokenly.

The cook's head fell back against the table with a loud thump as he tried to calm himself. He was getting too worked up. His body was beginning to betray him, and he didn't want to lose it yet.

Zoro grit his teeth and turned his head away from the erotic sight of Sanji writhing on the table. His cock was hard and throbbing in his pants. He wanted to drop his pants and push into the cook's tight heat, but he wasn't quite finished yet.

Something red on the floor caught his attention and he stooped down to pick it up. It was a red hair tie, probably left behind by one of the girls. He was about to flick it away, when a wild idea came to him. He grinned maliciously and grasped Sanji's cock, slipping the tie onto it. He wrapped it twice around the shaft and slid it down to rest just above his balls.

Sanji's eyes flew open under the blindfold. That wasn't...

"God damnit, Zoro," Sanji groaned.

The band sat tight on his aching shaft and his cock throbbed violently around it with each beat of his heart. It felt so good, yet so bad. He struggled mentally. He wanted to beg Zoro to take it off, but at the same time, he wanted it left on.

Zoro was still grinning as he plucked another cube from the bowl and rubbed it around his tight hole.

"N-no, don't put it in—ahh!"

Zoro pushed the cube into Sanji's hole. His finger followed it inside, pushing it in deep.

"Fuuuck!"

Zoro added another finger and began to move them in and out of the cook, stretching him out for what would come soon. He spread and scissored them deep inside the blond as he worked to prepare him.

The ice melted quickly from the scorching heat of Sanji's insides. Zoro added another and worked his fingers back in, this time adding a third.

"Mmm, Z-Zoro," Sanji panted. "I want your cock in me."

Zoro's cock twitched in his pants. Groaning, he reached down and grasped the slacks, pulling them down until they pooled on the floor around his feet. His straining erection sprung free, and he gasped as the cool air caressed his heated flesh.

The swordsman grasped his cock and jerked his hips forward. He ran the leaking head teasingly over Sanji's entrance.

"Put it in," Sanji gasped as he undulating his hips.

Zoro screwed his eyes shut as he continued to tease the cook.

"Zoro..." Sanji murmured as he struggled against the restraints. "Please...fuck me."

The swordsman couldn't hold back anymore. He pressed forward, growling deeply as the head of his cock popped inside. He twitched again at Sanji's broken moan and began to feed himself inside.

Zoro grit his teeth as he pushed in deeper, until he was fully seated. He paused as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Fuck, you're tight, Sanji," Zoro hissed as sweat dripped down his face before splattering on the cook's stomach.

"Fuck me."

Sanji writhed on the table, his head thrashing back and forth against the hard wood. His cock was swollen from the tie and dripping steadily. He could feel the precum dripping down his length in rivers.

Zoro's gaze travelled over the cook, taking in everything, attempting to commit it to memory.

The cook was trembling, and his body was shining with sweat. His blond hair was pasted against his forehead, and he was biting his bottom lip between his teeth harshly. He watched as the cook punctured his lip and a few drops of blood dripped down his chin. His cock was straining against the band; it was slightly swollen and the head had turned a deep purple.

Zoro's tongue darted out to touch his lips as he watched the precum dribbling from the cook's head. Reaching down, he gathered a drop on the tip of his finger and sucked it into his mouth, groaning at the taste of his lover.

The swordsman grasped Sanji's slim hips hard, his fingers digging into the creamy flesh. He pulled back until only the head remained inside and then thrust forward sharply; grunting as he buried himself in the tight heat. He screwed his eyes shut as he plunged in and out of the cook.

The sounds of his own grunting each time he buried himself deep and the slapping of their skin filled the kitchen. Zoro revelled in it, each note going straight to his groin and urging him on.

"Zoro," Sanji pleaded. "Take the band off, it hurts..."

"No...not yet..."

He stopped for a moment to grab Sanji's shirt from the ground. Bunching it up, he placed it under the blonds' back, putting him at a better angle to find _that _spot. Zoro resumed his attack, driving in and out of the cook.

"Ahh!" Sanji screamed, his back arching sharply off the table.

Sanji screwed his eyes shut as his chest heaved. Sweat dripped down his face as he writhed on the table. White hot pleasure erupted, consuming him completely as Zoro continued to stab his pleasure spot over and over again. His stomach tightened painfully, signalling that his end was near.

"Zo-mm-ro, I'm going to-mm-I need to cum."

Reaching down, Zoro grasped Sanji's cock firmly and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Using his thumb, he spread the precum around the blonds' swollen head, paying extra attention to his slit, as he knew the cook loved it.

"Zoro, please...take the band off..."

Zoro hadn't planned to take it off so soon, but he wanted to see the cook lose it for him. Letting go of the cook's erection, he grasped the band and pulled it off, flicking it across the room. He took hold of Sanji's cock again and fisted him tighter as he picked up his pace.

Sanji's body tensed and he struggled to hold back, but he was too far gone. His back arched and his head flew back as his orgasm took hold.

"Zoooro," Sanji cried out as he lost himself, spurting thickly over Zoro's hand, as well as his own chest.

Zoro grit his teeth and continued to thrust after Sanji finished, but the way the blonds' walls restricted and unrestricted around him was too much. Throwing his head back, Zoro yelled out as he spilled hotly inside the cook.

Zoro groaned as he fell forward, landing on top of Sanji, his cock still inside of him. He could feel the stickiness of the cook's release against his chest, but couldn't be bothered to move. Reaching up, Zoro untied the cook's wrists before laying his head down on his chest.

They laid still for a few moments, their bodies heaving as they struggled to catch their breaths.

Sanji wrapped his arms tightly around Zoro's back and kissed his forehead lovingly. He sighed as he nuzzled the swordsman's green hair.

Zoro grinned and lifted his head, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. He licked at the cook's wounded lip before laying his back down.

"I told you that you'd like it," he chuckled deeply, his eyes drifting closed.

"Don't you dare fall asleep!" Sanji yelled. "Untie me! Zoro!"

It was too late. The swordsman's loud snores filled the kitchen and Sanji was left helpless under him.


End file.
